In The Bask of Night
by luukia
Summary: Each night, he sneaked into the sleeping Tsuna. He just sat there, watching his beloved one sleeping. This small moment is his utopia, the source of his happiness. But..is looking all he'll get? Will he bury his love without being able to told to Tsuna?


**A/N: I know i shouldn't be writing this. But it's been a long time since I last wrote something. I hope you all will love this.**

**I will write my on-going story ! National examination finally over ! I have 5 months of holiday now !~ **

* * *

Dead silent engulfing the cold night in Vongola manor. The moon was peering from the gap of the white linens curtain, reaching for the dark room of Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of Vongola.

In the middle of the spacious room , there lies queen sized bed. The other furniture inside the room looked expensive and so vintage like. The only source of sound was from the old grandfather clock that had been passed through generations ticking the time. On the overly large bed ,the young boss was sleeping so soundly.

But he was not alone.

Every single night, the intruder came into his room. That person just laid on the expensive maroon carpet, doing nothing at all. He sat still, is gaze fixated on the young brunett. Sculpting the ethereal beauty inside his memories.

He loves how the movement of Tsuna's chest as he exhaled and inhaled the chilly air. The way the brunett's brow creased each time he had nightmare, how he sometimes would roll in his sleep. That person simply loves everything about the brunett.

After a long time stayed still, he reached his long hand toward the brunett. Stroking a few strands of hair from the brunett's small face. His fingers combing the soft brown mop gently and went down toward the brunett's cheeks. He smiled, feeling the way his heart thumping so excitedly just by touching Tsuna.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The intruder immediately tensed hearing the familiar voice. He took his hand from the sleeping brunett , turned around and smiled toward the owner of the voice.

"Ah, Reborn. It's a pleasure meeting you." He replied , bowing his head slightly.

The adult in black suit walked toward the intruder and his student. Seeing the Vongola boss' serene face, Reborn sighed in loss.

"Dame-Tsuna, how can you sleep so soundly like that when there's a molester watching you sleep every single night."

The said 'molester' chuckled lightly," Calling me a molester, isn't a bit too cruel ? Hn~"

"Well? Do you prefer me to call you fucking-idiot-albino-pervert ? I'm fine either way." Reborn said as he leaned against the wall.

"Ah~ It's really difficult for me to choose. You're putting me in tight option ~ "

"My tight option is whether to shoot you in the head or let you molest my student."

In a swift second, a gun was being pointed toward the sitting man. He didn't move a muscle, even though the menancing aura from Reborn would be able to make kids crying endlessly.

"Two mafia boss, being in the same room. It's normal to expect blood bath right, Byakuran?" Reborn asked in mocking voice.

Byakuran glanced to Reborn , he smiled his usual overly cheerful smile and said , " I don't mind bathing in blood if it with my dear Tsunayoshi-kun."

Once again , silence tingling the room. The two of them were in staring contest or more like death glare contest for a moment before Reborn break the silence.

"Meh, killing a souless man like you is no fun at all."

"If you want my soul, you have to get it from Tsunayoshi-kun." The white haired man said happily, his smile never fade a bit.

Feeling the urge to throw up from the corny line, Reborn decided to leave the lovestruck madness. Speaking with that lunatic will make him lose his mind.

Just before he exited the door, the hitman turned around and said ,"I hope for the best both for you two, Dame-Tsuna"

Byakuran didn't said a word , he just keep staring at the sleeping beauty. With so much care, he stroked Tsunayoshi's head. Wishing if only he could purge all his love to Tsuna, tell him how much he love him ,lust for him. Never he spends a night without thinking of the young brunett. Each moment, each breath he takes , he reminded of the brunett.

But a creature of darkness like him couldn't even dream to have Tsuna's love. The pure innocent Tsuna. Still gleaming in the childish trait of his body, even though ten years have already passed. The kindess never faded in those years. Tsuna became more mesmerizing than ever, making everyone looked to him. He still reamins a little bit clumsy , but he has grown. Not a wimpy coward anymore, he now can fight fairly well for the sake of his family.

The older man went his hand down to hold Tsuna's hand. So careful not to wake up him.

"Such frailty. Such pureness. How I wish to drown you into the darkness with me. Tainted you with my sin, locking you away from everything. If.. If only you could just look at me. If only I could pour all my everything to you. Just by touching you like this, my heart fells on the fire. Is this what it feels like to love someone?" He asked but being given no reply.

"How funny is it. At first I thought you were nothing but a mere brat. But now you're the center of my mind. Everything I do revolves around you. I longed for you, wanting to embrace you all the time. Oh my, I sound like a molester!" Byakuran laughed bitterly.

He once again fixated his eyes on the brunett, he stood up and leaned foward, placing a chaste kiss on the brunett's forehead.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun" He voiced his feelings with all his heart.

Suddenly a pair of hand circled itself around the amethyst eyed man, pulling him even closer to Tsunayoshi. The action surprised the Millefiore boss, he could only watched in wide eyes as a pair of chocolate eyes looking at him.

" I didn't think that you could be so corny , Byakuran-san." Tsunayoshi said with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Eh?" Was only the smartest respone Byakuran could came up with .

The younger man pulled the older man's to close their distance. Two lips met, cupping each other with warmth. Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, fully enjoying Byakuran's soft lips.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" The white haired man asked in confusion.

"H-How? Whhy? Eh! Don't tell me you're always up all this time?" Byakuran asked in shock, his pale cheeks tainted with bright red color.

Tsunayoshi smiled, he shook his head and replied ," Well, actually it's only until recently that I realized you're always coming in the dead of night. I keep pretending to be asleep because I know you mean no harm to me."

Byakuran was struck in awe. He didn't know what to say. On the surface he may looked calm and composed, just like a clever strategist. But on the inside, it's like a volcano has erupted ! He's in his panic state right now, his brain has stopped functioning like its should.

With all his might, he forced himself to move the muscle and asked his biggest question ," Do you hate me?" The voice sounded so hurt and eager, the ache inside Byakuran's heart doubled.

He bowed down his haid so his white bangs cover half of his face, leaving Tsuna without able to read his face expression. He clenched his fist together, ready for whatever the outcome is.

The asked person, stood up. Even with Tsuna's hair defying gravity , he only met with Byakuran's shoulder. The brunett closed his eyes, and embraced the taller's man. One of his hand went upward to cupped Byakuran's face. He tilted it so he could meet with Byakuran's eyes.

The usual eerie happiness was gone. There was no fake emotions inside it, only sad emotion laid.

Out of sudden, he pinched Byakuran's cheeks real hard, leaving a bruise on the pale cheeks.

"Weren't you supposed to be the smart one? Really, do I need to tell everything to you?" Tsuna sounded a little bit irritated before his smile went back again. "Of course not dummy. Why would you think like that?"

"But.. Unlike you, I have sick mind. If you knew how I lust for you inside my mind, you'll hate me for sure."

The brunett's face immediately blushed, hearing the word 'lust' . His face feels hot from embarrassment.

" W-w-w-well, I don't really mind you know. I mean..."

"I kinda..sort of like you too you know." Tsuna continued.

"Eh? You know I like you in 'that' way right Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The brunett averted his glance and pinched Byakuran's other cheeks , adorning both of the pale cheeks painted in red bruise. "D-D-Dummy ! Of course I know ! And I meant it 'that' way too!"

Taking the conclusion, Byakuran's eyes softened. His lips went upward making a warm smile, one of his rarest smile. His long arms encircled themselves around the brunett. Somehow Tsuna fit perfectly into his arm. It's like they were made to be together. Byakuran inhaled the sweet scent of Tsuna's hair, he closed his eyes, fully enjoying the tender feeling.

"Then.. it's alright for me to love you,right?" Byakuran asked, still with his eyes closed.

"W-w-what are you asking? Of course it's alright!" Tsuna stuttered in embarrassment. He buried his head on the man's chest. The thumping of Byakuran's heart was crazy ! It made Tsuna afraid Byakuran's heart would broke apart and running around the room like from some Happy Tree Friend's crazy things.

"I love you." Byakuran said before he continued again ," I love you. I love you very much . I love you."

He chanted the love words repeatedly. Making Tsuna more flustered than ever.

"S-S-Stop it ! I know it geez ! You don't have to repeat it on and on!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Please bare with me Tsunayoshi-kun , I'm trying to cope my ten years love. I'll tell ten years worth of my feelings diligently !~" Byakuran said in sing sung voice.

The older man looked extremely happy while the other one looked extremely flustered. Just as he said, Byakuran spent the whole night saying ' I love you' to Tsuna. Both of them keep hugging each other. The Millefiore boss refused to let go Tsunayoshi even for a second that night.

The next day , Gokudera being a loyal right handed man was about to woke his beloved boss up. Much to his expectation, he found Byakuran and Tsunayoshi in one bed, sleeping so soundly like a puppy. It's not exaggerated that hell went loose after that. It took a lot of time for all Tsunayoshi's guardian to accept Byakuran as their boss' lover. The lovestruck man didn't make it easy for them as well. He always being lovey dovey to Tsuna everytime he's not busy. Which erupted the guardian's jealousy.

To Tsuna's surprise, Byakuran is awfully into skin relationship. He would hold hands in public, hugging and kissing has become their daily base as well. Not like he's protesting though. But the difference of attitude really surprised him. Before, he barely talked to Byakuran . When there was couple of times he met him, Byakuran would keep his pokerface and smiled widely like he used to.

-Some other time-

"You know, if not to you sneaking into my sleep, I won't realize your feelings at all. I mean you never looked different toward me, nor you gave me any hint of your feelings." Tsuna said.

The both of them was sitting on a black jet sofa. Tsunayoshi sitting on Byakuran's lap neatly, while being hugged from behind by the white haired men.

"Of course !~ I can hold myself so my beloved one won't know!~"

"Yeah, if only Reborn didn't tell me that I have a stalker issues, I won't know anything." Tsuna sighed.

"Well whatever , as long as I can get my dear Tsunayoshi in my arms like this, I'm feeling like the happiest man in the world !~" Byakuran said as he leaned down to kiss the brunett lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: ****And...done ! Thank you for reading ! I love you all !~ **


End file.
